Plot (ASI)
Plot from Pretty Country: A Strange Island. 'The Beginning' As players begin their journey, they wander through the desolate land on their own. Your meandering is noticed by a mysterious, orange fairy. The fairy says that this island is long forgotten, but wants to take you to meet the Queen of Light. A quick magic spell later the player character find themselves in a magical castle. Before you can catch your breath and figure out where one is, a magical lady appears! The woman says she is Queen of Light and the island was once lush as well as sunny. The queen's power helped to make the land bountiful for local citizens, but eventually the citizens begain to take her for granted. The villagers' power of caring stopped transferring to the goddess, and in turn her powers started to drain away. Once that happened the island sink and the villagers moved away. Queen of Light explains that the Stones would need to be restored in order for her to regain powers and restore the land's vitality. You jump at the opportunity to help the magical lady. Your personal power of caring has given her a little bit of magical power, which she was able to use to revive the White Stone. With another woman appeared too! The woman introduces herself as Molly. The queen explains that there are a total of seven Skytrees in this island that need to be restored so her powers will completely return. The power of caring is what revives stones, so she wants you to tend to the soil and care for this island to entice people to return to a nearby one. With that the Queen of Light gives you a shovel, watering can, and hoe, and assigns Peachy to be your little helper. The two of us head back outside and notice that there is a little bit of green starting to appear. Molly will give players a short tutorial on how to use your new hoe, plant seeds, water new crops, and even shows you to a new idol house when one start to get tired. Your house comes with a bed, refrigerator, kitchen, bookshelf, and storage cabinet. Peachy instructs you to sleep for the day. At this point you will now be tasked with reviving the six Island Stones. Citizens will move into the nearby island of Sunville. You will be growing crops, raising animals, fishing, idol training, and mining to complete requests given to you by the townsfolk, which in turn will help to restore the Stones. 'Black Stone' The next morning Molly wakes you up with news of someone appearing in town and asks you to check it out for her. The town just west of your idol house. The two of us spot some people down by the town fountain, who look like they're disappointed with what people see in town. The two people introduces themselves as Dara and her mother Yubin. Dara wonders if this place is too tough to grow seeds, but you insist that one plans to revive the land's vitality. Dara and her parents wants to help you with your goal! Ann gives you some Marguerite Seeds and ask one to bring her any flowers that happen to grow from the seeds. Head back out to House Area and plant the flowers. After you plant the seeds, Dara visits to explain how to use fertilizer. Once you complete her fertilizer tutorial, you can go back to town and talk to Dara to receive another batch of 4 Marguerite Seeds. When you head back to your house one will discover a strange traveling merchant who introduces himself as Zachary. He tries to sell you a obviously fraudulent item, but you're not a fool! You explain what your plans are for the land. Zachary tells you how he used to buy vegetables from this area, but there's no way anything can grow in this dustbowl now! Zachary tells you that he'll buy any so-called vegetables that you can grow. If you happen to go back to talk to Zachary, Peachy will give one 4 Cabbage Seeds. Your first batch of Cabbage will ripen in one day or two. Bring the Cabbage back to give to Zachary, who will be impressed that you actually growing crops. Zachary will then be wandering in front of your house or around town Monday through Saturday from 6:00 to 20:00. One day later when you exit your house in the morning, one spot a tiny green creature outside. He introduces himself as Goblin and has come to the area to research why the land turned into a water. Goblin finds your idol goal to be unrealistic. He plans to stay around to see how it goes, and besides, he hasn't seen fairies in a long time. He can see them too?! After he left, Peachy figures Goblin must not be an ordinary citizen. Once Goblin moves into the village you can find him inside his house. The next day, go to House Area to find a man passed out by your watering well! After receiving some water to drink the fellow introduces himself as Jasper. Jasper explains he is searching on his own for the legendary Queen Castle. He even ran into a nice fellow who sold him some special boots so he could cross a bridge! And earlier, another kid volunteered to carry his luggage to the Harvest Goddess Spring for him; Jasper admits that he accidentally left his wallet in his luggage though. When he came accross your water well, Jasper was debating on how he was going to locate its owner, but he lost conciousness whilst contemplating that dilema. Jasper volunteers to move into town for a while to help your idle goal, although he doesn't have his luggage with him. When your flowers finally mature, bring them to Yubin in town. She will be amazed that you were able to grow such lovely plants in House Area. Dara is convinced that the mysterious seed her father left to them will grow here in Sunville. The two of them decide to set down roots in town. Yubin's shop will then be available Monday through Saturday from 10:00 to 18:00. With the addition of Dara, Yubin, Zachary, Goblin, and Jasper, their power of caring has restored some of the Queen's power. Go to castle and the queen will use her magic and awaken Honey the bubbly Sweet Fairy. This means wild animals can be spotted running and even brought them to farm. You won't be able to access the expanded areas quite yet though; wait until the next morning when entering the farming area will trigger instructions from Peachy on how to jump. 'Purple Stone' Once the Black Stone has been restored, the next morning you'll bump into Phoebe outside of your house. She and her parents had set out on a journey to buy supplies for their apartment because nothing would grow in the watery island. Now that they have returned, she is surprised to see water flowing once again. Go visit the apartment to meet her parents, Jaroslav and Ann. You notice an unused fishing rod sitting on a dresser. Phoebe says it was hers, but she is going to give it to you as a gift. Jaroslav and Ann will request that you bring them 3 Perch. Players can catch these fish in the stream that runs down from Castle. Just walk up to the water and they'll see a prompt to press the A Button to start fishing. Once player's line is in the water, you just have to wait until ! appear above one's head. At that point press the A Button over and over until you reel in fish. Bring 3 Perch (not Yellow Perch) back to the apartment and a cut-scane will automatically trigger. Jaroslav and Ann want to put on a fish dinner party, but the kitchen isn't large enough. Phoebe will meet you at your house to borrow your kitchen; she'll give you the recipe for Fish Meuniere and teach you how to cook. To use the kitchen, press A Button when standing next to it! Phoebe already gave you the Salt one needs for making Fish Meuniere. You will find that recipe under Main Dish section of recipes. Make 3 Fish Meuniere using your kitchen and then walk back to the inn to hand it over Jaroslav and Ann. The chefs will be pleased with your help. All of the existing citizens will gather to have a fish party with Fish Meuniere. After the party is over, Dusk Inn will be available Mondays through Saturdays from 10:00 to 20:00. The gathering and cheer from all of the villagers at a fish party has restored additional power of caring. Peachy instructs you to return to the Castle, where she will revive the Purple Stone and bring back the black Sweet Fairy, Blackberry. 'Blue Stone' The next morning after players restore Purple Stone, a man will be by your front door. He introduces himself as Rolf and looking for a good place to mine for some ore. He requests that you go find a mine for him. Moira hints that there is one close by, up high on a cliff. Moira will also give players "Go Back Whistle" you use to call Peachy if one get stuck anywhere. Head into Magic Forest and "hop over the stream" to trigger the shovel tutorial with Moira. Use shovel to fill and dig the soil until you can reach the mine at top of the cliff, then go inside to learn about mining from Peachy. You won't have a hammer to do any mining though. Return to talk to Rolf who give you 3 Material Stone to thank for telling him about the nearby mine. He'll decide to move into town. Blacksmith will be open Monday through Saturday from 10:00 to 20:00. The next morning, a shy young girl will be outside your idol house, complaining about how this location can't possibly be Queen of Light's land. Just look at your own house! She introduces herself as Mary and then leaves to search for Queen of Light's Castle. As another morning appears, a strange girl is in front of your idol house. Peachy is naturally terrified again. The girl introduces herself as Yuha, The World's Number One Princess. She is searching for a nerdy looking prince. Yuha must be referring to Van, who just happened to walk by. The princess demands that they start their magic duel, but Van brushes her off because he is busy today. He poofs away in a cloud of magic, with Yuha following behind him in pursuit. Visit Rolf at his house to ask him about an axe. Rolf says he is too weak to craft an axe for you and he only refines ores now. His wife Barbara walks into the house and demands Rolf make you an axe. Rolf continues to refuse, even if the request is from his children. He just can't make an axe that would be decent enough. Since Rolf won't make the axe, Barbara offers to give you the axe that she made long ago; she made it, so can do whatever she wants to do with it! Their son Hugo then gives you her axe. The queen casts her spell to awaken a red fairy called Apple. 'Green Stone' After restored the Blue Stone, players need to find a wide space to place Rolf's insta-building in House Area. After you have placed the Barn (placing a Coop does not count), the next morning walk out of your house to see a horse standing there! Some people appear who look to have been searching for the horse. Sofia explains that they lost this horse, but it seems to like you. Joy introduces you to her twin children, Leon and Lina. The horse starts to get upset, so Joy asks if you have a place where the horse can relax and settle down. The player let them borrow their new barn. The horse looks very comfortable inside your barn. Lina convinces her mum and twin brother to let you try riding the horse. The horse is so calm with you that Leon suggests they just give one the horse for free! You can then name your new pony friend (up to 10 characters). Leon will give you a brush, pitchfork, and Animal Feed. Joy decides that even though they're nomads, they'd like to settle down in the village for a while. From then, is open everyday except Mondays from 10:00 and 20:00. Her shop will be inside your animal barn and not at her house in the village. Next morning after the nomads move in, when you leave your house one will find three family standing outside. They were shocked to see that someone was living in the house! Thomas introduces herself as an explorer, whilst his dad, Sean, explains that he's here to write a news story about reason why the land dried up. Besides, Thomas also here to catch some mythical fairies. They are going to be staying in town, so stop by if you hear anything she can use for a story lead. As you leave the tent, Moira appeared to let you know that the power of caring has influenced the animals. This means the Flower Queen had recovered some more of her power! Head back to the spring to watch the goddess revive the fourth Skytree and restore Honey the yellow fairies. Honey can herd player's animals from the barn to the pasture to graze. You can now hire two sprites at a time. 'Orange Stone' Now that the Blue Stone is restored, the Queen of Light suggests that perhaps if King of Books cooperated, it might help to restore the remaining Stones. The Queen of Light can be reached by climbing a tree that is so tall that its branches reach up to another castle. The queen doesn't know what happened to that tree though. She senses something mysterious in town and requests that you go ask the people for clues about the tree. When you wake up in the morning, jittery Peachy has a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. She tells you to go to Clinic after 10:00 when everyone has woken up for the day. Head over to Cyclone Clinic and you'll see Gale, Cindy, and a blue-haired man standing over hospital bed. Dara explains that her mom fainted but that man appeared to give Yubin medical attention. The blue-haired man introduces himself as Austin, and she is studying to be a herbal doctor. He was passing by when she heard Dara call out for help. Austin needs to craft a herbal formula. You volunteer to help, so she requests that you bring her 10 Chamomile and 2 Mint. Bring the material back to Austin. The herbalist crafts a formula that makes Austin feel better! Austin warns that the formula will only temporarily help Austin; it won't permanently heal whatever caused Sally to faint in the first place. Dara explains that her mom has always been weak, but since her dad moved away she's been losing her health and vigor. She also blames the seedling that they have been carrying around, as it is causing stress for her mom. Dara convinces his mom that is time to let someone else try to grow it and volunteers you for the task. If anyone can figure out how to make it grow, it would be you. Austin decides to stay nearby to keep an eye on Sally. After everyone leaves, Peachy tells you to climb up the Skytree to reach the Blue King. There, Apple the fairy had been waiting for everyone to show up! He points out the sleeping Harvest God, who just needs a little nudging to wake up. Blue King is pleased to see that someone has been able to restore the Orange Stone. To protect the Skytree, the Blue King had reverted it to a seedling form. The two monarch together cast their spell and awaken the Orange Stone. With that comes Chocolate and an end to the sudden storm. 'Red Stone' Blue King instructs Flint to hand over the seedling for the seventh (and last) Skytree to you. The King says that he turned it back into a seedling to protect it. Walk over to Rolf's house to ask him about Angelic Prism. Doc is a bit bothered that you're asking him to make another thing and says he is too busy working on his own inventions to do it. You smother Doc with praise until he's convinced that he should do it. He first needs to extract magic power from some magical vegetables and wants you to bring him an Angelic Prism, Jack-o'-lantern, and snowman. Doc warns that the Angelic Prism is very rare. Head over to Gareth's house and ask him about magic vegetables. He starts to tell you about them, but Tabitha appears to challenge the wizard to a duel. Van tries to ignore his visitor until she becomes magically aggressive. Before Van can use his powers against Yuha, the player step between them to try and see if there's another way to settle this matter. Players suggest a duel of magical pearl voice instead. Van is going to try and see if there's a way to infuse love into vegetables, and Yuha is going to learn what she can about idol the World's Number One Cutest Decorations (世界一可愛いデコ). Whilst those to work on the ribbons, Peachy suggest players concentrate on the Angelic Prism. Go talk to Zachary about the prism. He explains that whilst the crystal is rare, you can get one from the Harvest Goddess Spring. Peachy suggests that Chocola might know more. Talk to Chocola at Queen's Castle. The chocolate fairy says she can make an Angelic Prism, but he's too hungry to make one. He requests that you bring him an Ultimate Milk. Bring him a bottle of milk and in return Chocola will craft a Cyanocrystal for the player. Ah, that was easy! The next morning as you leave your house, Zachary will notice that you have Angelic Prism. He explains the reason why he set up shop in a place that is so far away from his family is because he has been searching for Angelic Prism. Zachary adores his wife and says he didn't have an engagement ring to give to her when he proposed marriage, so he wanted to mount Angelic Prism on a ring to give to his beloved. Moira admires how much you care for others, but you just gave away the item they needed to restore the last Skytree. Good thing Chocola can just make another one. A dream hints that perhaps Jasper has an idea about Angelic Prism; his family is wealthy and might have a lead on what to do next. Visit him when he is inside his house (not cafe) and explain what is going on. Jasper actually has a necklace made of Angelic Prism! His parents gave it to him when he set out on his cooking adventure. It is a priceless heirloom, but can't think of anyone else he'd rather give it to, as you helped him discover what is most important in life. Bring the items back to Rolf and he'll craft an Angelic Prism out of your materials and the old Magic Pot you still have. Head back to Stone Topiary in town and press the A Button to Interact with it. The Sweet Fairies will instruct you to plant the stone next to the seedling, but yet again, nothing happens and Oliver doesn't appear. Return to the Flower Queen, who explains that the last stone (and Apple) need a stronger source of the power of caring. She suggests you build up as much power of caring as you possibly can, and also asks you to talk to King Blue. He recommends that the player becomes a charismatic person. Zachary will return to Town next day. Zachary thanks for the opportunity to give his wife the ring he has always wanted to give to her. You ask Zachary how you can gain the confidence of the villagers. He tells that you need to win at least 2 festivals; if already done this, Zachary will instruct you to go to the spot where one placed the last stone. When you're ready, head over and press the A Button again to Interact with the seedling, and Zachary will help call everyone over. All citizens will give their power of caring to Angelic Prism with the help of Sweet Fairies. When all done, there is a LARGE tree in the island! Apple admits that she was the sprite that you met when one first arrived to island. As the Queen of Light's powers re-awaken, water begins to flow in the dried-up beds of the streams throughout the village. Everyone is amazed at the revitalisation of their island! 'Aftermath' *After the game's ending credits finished, players will wake up in the morning back at their idol house. Peachy tells you that the island is lush and full of life again. *The player can get married. *Players can now see the remaining 3 & 4 rival events between rival couples (if already watched the previous two events). Category:Plot